Speed-o'-Sound Sonic
Speed-o'-Sound Sonic or Sonic, for short, is a secondary antagonist in the One-Punch Man Anime and rival of Saitama. Biography During The Paradisers terrorist attacks Sonic was enployed to Zeniru, a wealthy business man. Paid to protect him from the violent group Sonic sought them out to eliminate them. After taking out the group and wounding the leader Hammerhead. He ran into Saitama who was able to read all of his attacks. Hoping to gain an upper hand he tried to land one last attack however his momentum during the attack carried into his Saitama's fist causing a painful groin attack. Sonic then pledged himself as his rival and left the area. A few days after the encounter he was discovered by a hunter, Frank. The two bonded and became friends of sorts. While training in the wild he would find a small boar he would name Ino and eventually left the two in search of Saitama. In City-Z he would find Saitama looking for hero work and while the two were fighting Saitama was being harrassed by a more popular hero Tank Top Tiger. Throwing the man off using his exploding shuriken he able to cause enough trouble to be beaten once again by Saitama and taken into custody. After the Sea Folk attacked City K and J both he and the S-Class hero Puri Puri Prisoner escaped from prison. The two intercepted the Deep Sea King during his assault on Lightning Max. While it seemed like the two were evenly matched Deep Sea King however defeated Puri Puri Prisoner. While Sonic tried to escape Deep Sea King pursued him and despite him managing to grab Sonic he still escaped. After that he ran into both Saitama and Genos briefly warning Genos of the Deep Sea King. During the Invasion of the Dark Matter Thieves he planned to attack Saitama again however after seeing the destruction of the City A, the ship, and the debris he walked away. Personality Sonic is extremely smug and quite proud of his abilities. He generally dislikes it when people are able to read his attacks and angers rather quickly. Despite this he was rather friendly with Frank and the boar Ino. Even then he did seem to at least respect Saitama's image as he did take down Tank Top Tiger when he was talking down to Saitama. Abilities Speed Sonic boasts quite possibly the fastest movement in the series as he during the first encounter with Saitama stated that he broke the sound barrier. He was able to jump towards Saitama and slash towards his throat within a second. During his brief scuffle with Hammerhead he managed to appear behind him while trapped in a tunnel. During his fight with the Deep Sea King he was able to dodge multiple attacks and successfully harm him as well however the rain quickly changed the odds. Power While he did boast his attacks hit hard it can be assumed that his attacks are strong. During his training he was able to cut a snake in a few strikes. During his battle with the Deep Sea King he was able to harm him but not to the extent of others. Durability One thing that Sonic lacks is durability however he has only been beaten by Saitama. Suggesting that the attacks have been meant to disable not to kill. Techniques Wind Blade Kick Sonic spins rapidly and drop kicks his opponent using the momentum to increase the power of the kick. It is one of his most used attacks Exploding Shuriken Self built shuriken made explode upon contact. He used these to knock out Tank Top Tiger. Hail of Carnage Using the exploding shuriken he throws them causing devastation around him. They are capable of destroying buildings and cars if enough make contact. Trivia * While Sonic is male many have mistaken him for a girl due to his design. * Out of all the villains he is the only one to be killed by Saitama. * Sonic reveals in the third OVA that he is terrified of Saitama due to the groin attack he sustained. Category:Human Category:Villain